particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conservative Party of Luthori
The Conservative Party of Luthori or The Conservatives is a political party focused on the social, fiscal and political preservation of Luthori, their platform is based off of Conservative-Liberalism and Economic Liberalism. Blue Red|Seats1 Title = Seats in the Diet|Seats1 = |Seats2 Title =Seats in Local Assemblies|Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Mayorships|Seats3 = |Website = www.LuthoriConservatives.lu|party_logo = |politics =Politics of Luthori|political parties =Political Parties in Luthori|elections =Elections in Luthori}} They currently have 82 seats in the Diet and 1 Provincial Governor. History The Conservative Party of Luthori was formed in the year 3890, when the Liberal Progressive Party broke up at their national Congress due to frustration from the results of the last election and ideological differences between factions in the party. The leaders and members within the party began quickly re-organizing into a new party, a party of right-leaning views and values, bringing the party back to its original Progress Party and Populist Alliance platform and ideology. After much debate on the way to re-brand the party, the Conservative name was chosen to directly compete for the Economic Right votes within the Hosian Socialist Party. The ideology of Conservative-Liberalism was put at the fore-front of the party's policy along with Economic Liberalism and Federalism. The party was met with backlash from its more progressive wing of voters in the first election, loosing an additional four seats in the Diet. After sensible amounts of campaigning through the next two elections, the party was able to establish as the Right-Leaning alternate to the Hosian Socialist Party and the Liberal Alliance. The party's first and current leader is Jarred Williams who along with the first party chairman, Gregory Kensington was influential in the re-branding of the party. Ideology The Conservatives are a Centre-Right party taking stances from the Economic and Fiscal Right and the Social Centre. The Conservatives' platform is focused around Conservative-Liberalism, Economic Liberalism and Federalism. On economic and fiscal issues the party maintains a strong Right-Wing stance, supporting little government intervention, little subsidies and little economic regulation. The party believes that if these three economic ideals are practised the economy will become stronger and grow. The party supports low amounts of government spending, coupled with low corporate, goods and income taxation rates to ensure the government doesn't interfere in the lives of the people. The party supports private education and healthcare, covered by the government so cost is not an issue. On social and cultural issues the party maintains a Centrist to Centre-Right stance, taking aspects of both Conservatism and Liberalism into their social platform and policy. The party is a strong supporter of the law of Luthori as well as personal freedom and equality. The party strongly supports family values, supporting all forms of a stable family, including single parents, divorced parents, married parents whether they are in a heterosexual or homosexual relationship. The party supports the preservation of Luthorian tradition and culture, the party supports the Luthorian monarchy and nobility working alongside democratically elected bodies. The party supports a sensible immigration system focused around economics, with an economic guideline system for immigration to bring the most skilled workers and their families to Luthori. The party opposes illegal immigration. The party supports strong ties with the Artanian Union and other countries around the globe, as well as the the protection and re-introduction of the Luthori Empire in order to regain Luthori's standing in the international community. The party supports Federalism and localization of programs that are failing at the federal level. Internal Structure The Conservative Party Leadership and Structure is very organized and has been since the foundation of its predecessor party, the Liberal Progressives. The party leader and party chairman are both elected at the Conservative National Congress (CPNC), in separate races. The candidates for leader tend to come from more political bacgrounds, with most being prior members of the cabinet and sitting members of the Diet, while the candidates for chairman tend to be from backgrounds not involving politics, including business or prior positions within the CPNC. Party Leader The Party Leader has sole control over the political wing of the party, they preside over the organization of the diet, Conservative Cabinet Ministers and they are the figure head of the party's national and in some cases local campaigns. The party leader is also the Conservative candidate for Imperial Seal Bearer, unless they decide to relinquish that position to another member of the party. To be a candidate for party leader you must have the backing of atleast 10 percent of Cobservative members of the Diet. The party leader faces a confidence vote every year from Conservative Diet members and needs 40 percent support to remain leader, if they don't achive 40 percent a confidence vote amoung Conservative Party members will take place, they must achieve 50 percent support to stay leader, if 50 percent is not achieved, a leadership election is triggered. The party leader is also responsible for appointing a Deputy Leader to assist them in their duties. Party Chairman The Party Chairman has control of all administrative divisions of the party. The Chairman organizes and commissions the Conservative National Congress every year along with the help of the organizing committee. The party chairman is also responsible for leading the Conservative Party Internal Cabinet, they appoint and oversee the Deputy Chairman, the Secretary of Media, Secretary of Campaigns, Secretary of the Treasury, Secretary of Conservative Youth, Secretary of the Conservative Campus Congress, Secretary of Policy and the Secretary of Membership. Party Whip The Party Whip is appointed by the Party Leader and is responsible for overseeing all Conservative members of the Diet, with oversight from the Party Leader. The party whip ensures that members are voting along party policy and party lines, the party whip will ensure that all Conservative members of the Diet are in attendance for bills as well. The party whip is also responsible for appointing a Deputy Whip to assist them in their duties. Party Leaders Category:Political parties in Luthori Category:Political Parties in Luthori Category:Political parties